


Let's Stay Inside

by Sourlander



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux - Freeform, Armitage Hux hates snow, Artificial leg, Established Relationship, Gingerpilot, Hot Cocoa, M/M, Poe Dameron - Freeform, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Sex in the living room, Smut, Snow, shower smut, skipping breakfast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourlander/pseuds/Sourlander
Summary: “My Poe…” Armitage muttered, turning his head. “Always trying to feed me.”“You like food.” Raising his hand, Poe brushed the wonderfully silky hair out of his face. There were traces of silver interwoven in the copper strands. “And I like to watch you eat.”Armitage has to shovel snow. He hates snow. But Poe is there to take care of him. Fluff and smut ensue.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Armitage Hux, Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23
Collections: Hoelidays Gift Exchange 2021





	Let's Stay Inside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [partialresonance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/partialresonance/gifts).



> Happy Hoelidays, dear patrialresonance. This is for you! I'm sorry there's not more angst and not much hurt/comfort, but there's a bit of it. They're both being dorks, there's fluff and smut and hot cocoa and tea. I hope you like it. Thank you for this prompt! I had a lot of fun writing this :-) 
> 
> Stay safe and enjoy!

Life Day had been two weeks ago, they had both been back at work for three days now, but that didn’t mean the weekend wasn’t well earned. Hux felt like he hadn’t had two weeks off at all already and it was a testament to the past few years that he felt like crawling back into bed. Especially now that snow was falling in huge, big flakes, burying the surrounding area in a deep layer of thick, white mush.

Armitage Hux hated snow. Not as much as he hated rain, but the resentment he felt whenever he looked outside their bedroom window in the morning and saw it there was almost overwhelming. That twinge of annoyance was always there and he felt it spread through his entire being as he imagined how cold it would be outside and that, if he stepped only one inch closer, he’d feel that cold sticking to the glass of the window.

And that was probably what he hated about snow the most. The freezing cold. It chilled your bones in a way that made you think you’d never be warm again. And then, once it got warmer, it was nothing but slush which slid even more easily into your shoes, making your toes feel like ice cubes.

It was cold enough in this room already.

“How much new snow?”

Hux scoffed.

“That much, huh?”

“Yes,” Hux looked over his shoulder at Poe who was lying in Hux’s spot now, the thick blanket covering his half-naked body. It looked downright tempting to abandon his position at the window and re-join him. Already his cold feet were telling him to slip back under the covers and startle Poe with his icy toes. Poe would flinch away and squeal a little, but he would pull Hux in immediately afterwards and kiss him until they forgot what time it was.

Poe wriggled his eyebrows at him and Hux almost took a step towards him. Almost. He had to admit that, but he shook his head.

“I have to go, clear out the snow.”

“Spoil-sport.”

“You are spoiled,” Hux said with a smile. He hated going out, but he was also aware that the exercise would do him good. What he did nowadays was nothing compared to what he had been able to do in his youth, but it was still better than what most men his age were able to do. And Hux was proud of that.

“Yeah, because of you.”

Hux sighed and moved towards the door. “It won’t take long,” he promised.

“Fine, I’m getting up! Leave some for me!”

“No, I want to do it,” Hux shook his head at him. The salt-and-pepper hair really did suit Poe, he thought for the thousandth time. “Just be sure to have the tea ready when I get back, will you?”

Poe let himself sink back into the pillows, one arm draped over his forehead. “Fine. Tea, no sugar, no milk, I’ve known the drill for ten years now.”

Hux smiled at him before leaving the bedroom. His eyes grazed over the small office area from where he did most of his work nowadays. Nobody wanted to see a First-Order general in person anymore. For years he had been of no use to the politicians, but he was glad of it. He had served his time in arranging peace between what remained of the First Order and the Republic, brokering first a ceasefire and then a joint committee where the two governments discussed their common interests. It was not an ideal solution, but it promoted disarmament to a certain degree, and, most importantly, it granted Hux a pardon.

A pardon.

Of all things, this was the last thing he had expected when Dameron dragged him off the _Steadfast_ all those years ago. If anything, the best he’d hoped for was to escape and live out his days on a remote world with no contacts to anybody from his former life. A miserable existence, certainly, but a surely a better one than a public execution by the victorious Resistance.

Poe had fought for him. Of course he had. With all the willpower of the hero aiming to save everyone he could, Poe had fought. Not only for Hux’s survival, but ultimately for Hux’s surrender in an entirely different pursuit.

What a stubborn son of a bitch, Hux thought, turning right to head down the stairs.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m getting up, Beebee. Relax.” Poe groaned. He was not a morning person. Never had been, although there had been a time in his life when he could stay awake more than was healthy. Heck, there had been a time when he’d been able to get shut-eye in the cockpit of a starfighter. But that time was long gone.

He pushed a hand through his curls and pushed the duvet to the side. The droid had slipped into the room and gave three short trills.

“Gimme a break.” Poe got out of bed, shivering when his feet touched the cold tiles. “Have you put on the water yet?”

Of course BB-8 hadn’t. The droid was the best astromech Poe had ever known, but he really was no helper in the household. And yet, Poe had never managed to let go of the droid. They had gone through thick and thin together and although BB-8 might be better use to Rey and Finn nowadays, Poe didn’t even think about taking him to her. She was far too reckless with droids sometimes. Poe slipped into a pair of pants, put on a pullover and looked out of the window. Already Armitage had cleared away half the snow, all huddled up in his silly hat with the long scarf which had both been a gift from Kes a few years ago. 

“I’m gonna go help.”

BB-8 hooted once, followed by a couple of angry sounds in Binary.

“It’s just a little snow. It’ll be fine.” Poe rolled his eyes at the droid, and went down the stairs. The service lift for the droid was one of the first things Armitage had repaired when they moved into the house, only to regret it the moment BB-8 rolled into their bedroom in the middle of the night.

Poe put on the kettle, got the milk boiling and set the table. In all likelihood Armitage was almost done by now, but he’d only asked for breakfast, so Poe would provide. There was no question about it.

When he was done and everything looked okay enough to satisfy Armitage, he shrugged on his jacket, put on his gloves and opened the front door.

Armitage, barely more than a shadow in the falling snow now, was on the other side of the driveway. When they were done shovelling, they would probably have to start all over again.

With a slight shudder, Poe closed his jacket against the fierce wind and reached for the snow shovel leaning next to the front door. It really was cold, and if this blizzard kept up, it would be a miracle if he made it to work the day after next. But there would be time to worry about that later. Instead, he put the shovel on the icy ground and started pushing, watching with a satisfied grin how the brilliantly white substance gave way. He could never get enough of snow. He’d spent his childhood on a tropical planet with not a trace of snow in sight and he’d always adored the sight of it in later years, especially when he entered a planet’s atmosphere and looked at the gleaming white surface.

Back then he never had to shovel it though, and he had to admit, it wasn’t the most pleasant of tasks. “We should get a droid for this,” Poe huffed as he passed Armitage halfway down the driveway.

Armitage paused. His nose was bright red from the cold, his eyes swimming with tears from the wind. “A what?” he shouted. The hat must muffle the sounds.

“A droid! For the snow!” Poe shouted back, making Armitage scoff and shake his head.

“Of course. What are you making as a flying instructor? I keep forgetting.”

“Oh, shut up, we could get one.”

“Not with my meagre salary. Maybe we could make your astromech do it. Attach a shovel and be done with it.” Ten years ago that remark would have stung. Armitage Hux would have wanted to hurt with it. But he was smiling now. He shook his head and grabbed his shovel tighter. “Go on inside, I can do this.”

“No, come on, it’s freezing.”

“Exactly. Your leg-“

“My leg will be fine.” Shaking his head, Poe started pushing again. Within five minutes he was sweating, but they were making good headway. After ten more minutes they were almost done. Almost. And then Poe’s leg did start up again. He felt it starting to wobble as the cold crept under his pants. He was still five metres from the pile of snow. Only five. And Armitage was on the other side of the drive. Things would be fine. He could blame this on the slippery ground. Not on this damn prosthetic that was second rate only. And there he was. At the pile. He heaved the snow up, throwing it on top, and then his leg gave way and he crashed to the icy ground, his hands catching his fall before he could hurt himself badly. And then Armitage was there, right by his side, hands on his shoulders to help him stay upright.

Ten years ago, he would have made a snide remark.

Ten years ago, so much would have been different.

As it was, he only held Poe, helping him breathe through the first shock of falling. “Okay?” he asked and Poe nodded. It didn’t happen often. Only when it was really cold and he overexerted himself. It didn’t even hurt anymore, but in these moments he still felt useless. Because he couldn’t help Armitage with this simple task. He should have known.

And ten years ago Armitage would have told him just that.

But instead, Armitage got up and helped Poe get to his feet as well. “Let’s go inside,” he said. “We’re not making any headway here anyway.”

There was no arguing. Armitage was probably right anyway. His left foot slipped when he made the first step towards the front door, but Armitage was right there by his side, steadying him where his own body failed him. “Remember when I got the flu when we were first together and I had to beg you to make me soup?”

“Yeah, yeah, we’ve come a long way, haven’t we…” Armitage sighed and patted his chest as they slowly made their way back to their small house. It sat at the foot of a hill and by speeder it took them fifteen minutes to get to the nearest settlement. Half an hour for Poe to get to work. Luckily they didn’t have to clear the road to that place, but sometimes getting to work was hard. They only had civilian speeders now and those didn’t work too well over whisps of snow. They might indeed be snowed in by afternoon. And Armitage would have to get out there again after breakfast to shovel some more.

“I’m sorry,” Poe said when they were safely inside again. Armitage ignored him and instead ran out to get their shovels. If they lost those, they’d be thoroughly screwed. They really were. They wouldn’t even be able to get into the garage then.

“Remind me,” Armitage said as he came back into the house and the door closed behind him. “Why didn’t we at least try to live in the city, where there actually are droids that clear the streets of snow?”

_Because that’s too pricey_ , Poe thought, but he didn’t say it. Ever since Chandrila had become the centre of the New Republic, housing in the capital had become unaffordable. Instead, of stating the obvious though, he reached for Armitage’s scarf and pulled him closer by it. There were still freckles from last summer around his nose. One even on his eyelid. Just the one. But it was there. And it made those eyes look even greener. “Thanks for helping me back there,” he said instead. “I love you.”

Hux put his hands on either side of him, their thick jackets more of a nuisance than anything else. “Why didn’t we at least get an apartment somewhere where we don’t have to shovel snow every single time this white hell happens outside?”

“Because you are not a people person and because you are good at gardening. Because we need the peace and quiet.” _Because there are still people out there who hate you and I don’t want you to see those whose family’s you had to kill if you didn’t want to be killed yourself._ Poe was past judgement on Armitage’s past. He had done everything in his power to make things right. That was enough for Poe. It wasn’t for those whom he had actually hurt, and Poe couldn’t blame them either. But he had long ago come to terms with the fact that things were complicated that way sometimes. Armitage was his. He was Armitage’s. Nothing else mattered to him. Others might thing differently, but he couldn’t find it in him to care anymore. Sometimes you just had to take what life offered you and allow yourself to be happy.

“You are such a bad liar,” Armitage said, his breath cool against Poe’s lips. His eyes roamed over Poe’s face and then he brushed a strand of hair out of his face. “Thank you.”

“I am an excellent liar,” Poe retorted, his hands on Hux’s sides now.

“You are terribly honest. All the time.”

Poe sighed and leaned in, kissing Armitage’s cheek. “You’re probably right.” Armitage’s skin was icy and in the warmth of their home his cheek was starting to blush. “Breakfast?”

Armitage nodded, but he didn’t pull back. Poe hadn’t expected him to. Instead he moved in a bit closer, his leg pushing between Poe’s, demanding and determined to keep him steady at the same time. Armitage was always mindful of his leg. “Sounds like a wonderful idea,” he said, cupping Poe’s face in his gloved hands before he kissed him.

The thrill of I was still there. It wasn’t as overwhelming as it had been at first, but every time Armitage kissed him like this, Poe felt his heart starting to flutter in his chest. “You’re so cold,” he breathed.

“Time to take a shower, then?”

“You know, the tea and the cocoa-”

“I’m certain you put them in a thermos.”

Poe chuckled. “I did. Who do you take me for?”

Armitage’s mouth was on his again. Within seconds the gloves were gone and he pulled down the zipper of Poe’s jacket with ease. “For my husband who always knows what I need.”

Another flutter in his chest. He held on tight to Armitage, feeling the soft fabric of the scarf push up against his neck, while Armitage’s mouth was already trailing down his jaw, Armitage’s knee still teasingly nestled between his thighs, barely grazing his crotch. Pretty soon this wouldn’t be enough. Already the steadying hands roaming over his chest were making it nearly impossible to form a coherent thought. “Except for when I go out there and my leg gives out and I need _you_ to help me back up.”

He shouldn’t have said that.

Armitage pulled back with a frown, considering him for a full minute, before he said: “Don’t be ridiculous, Dameron.” He pushed a hand through Poe’s hair, tugging slightly at it, before opening the door to the bathroom. “Care to join me?”

Poe stood there, leaning against the wall, breathing heavily. “Yeah.” He threw a look into the living room, at the set table and at BB-8 charging in the corner while Armitage was undressing just a meter away from him. Armitage hadn’t been this forgiving at first. It was something he’d had to learn, and he’d mastered it. Just like he’d mastered taking care of the flowers and the vegetables behind the house. Just like the five or so languages he had learned once he was no longer needed at the negotiator table every day.

Clothes rustled behind him and through the opendoor Poe caught a peek of Armitage’s perfect butt as he put the clothes on top of the hamper. It didn’t take him much more convincing. “Wait for me, Hugs,” he said and only when he started walking again did he notice how wobbly the artificial leg still was. He cursed under his breath and shuffled into the bathroom, where Armitage was already behind the glass panel of their walk-in shower, his back turned toward him.

“How much longer do you want me to wait.”

Poe scoffed and hurried to take his clothes off, hating how clumsy he was with the damn leg. Armitage had already turned on the stream when Poe was still struggling with his socks. “You know when we first started this you told me you were a patient man.”

“Well, now I’m also very cold,” Hux said and Poe threw his socks on the pile underneath the sink. Hux would hate seeing them there, but for once Poe didn’t care. Just seeing him in the shower like this, his back arched, his hair slick and wet clinging to his delicate scull. It was almost too much.

Closing the door, he followed Armitage into the shower. Already the hot steam was making him feel warmer, but he knew it was only a question of time before it became harder to breathe. Armitage had turned his back to him, invitingly almost.

Licking his lower lip, he reached for Armitage’s hip, and found the skin soft and warm to the touch. Immediately Armitage leaned into him, reaching for his hand and guiding Poe’s knuckles to his lips. Their rings clinked heavily underneath the stream. “We haven’t done this in a while, huh?”

“I guess not,” Poe muttered. He let his free hand slide over Armitage’s chest, holding his hand tight as he moved in even further and the hot steam from above hit the top of his head. He loved this. Feeling Armitage’s breath quicken beneath his hand, made his own heart beat faster and his cock was already hard, pressed up against Armitage’s firm cheeks. “You doing okay?” Poe asked, his fingertips circling Armitage’s nipple carefully. Armitage was tickly there and, sure enough, one small pinch evoked a gasp so high-pitched Poe had to close his eyes.

Armitage’s grip on his hand tightened. “Poe…” he whispered, letting his head fall back as Poe let his hand roam, the pressure of Armitage’s fingers telling him exactly when he found the right spot. He kept his lips pressed up against Armitage’s shoulder, revelling in gasps that made his insides clench a bit tighter every single time. And then he guided his fingers to Armitage’s cock. It fit so perfectly in his hand. Heavy and slick from the water. Poe let his thumb graze over the sensitive tip, drawing a hitched breath from Armitage.

Humming softly, Poe moved his hand up and down his length, his own cock painfully hard by now, but now was not the time. “You feel so good.”

Armitage let out a scoff, his hand twitching in Poe’s. He never spoke much in situations like this. Poe didn’t mind. It was the small things. His changed breathing, the tremors going through his body… the sounds he made. They were all the clues he needed to guide him. To get Armitage right where he wanted him.

And then Armitage turned around in his arms, his hands sliding up Poe’s chest, cupping his face. Somehow, despite the steam inside the shower, Armitage’s fingertips were still cool. No big surprise he didn’t like snow.

“How’s the leg?” Armitage’s thumb slid over his lower lip.

“It’s good.” Nodding, Poe pulled him closer to touch his lips to Armitage’s. Soft and warm. They gave way so easily, welcoming him with a sigh that made Poe want to draw him in even closer. To crawl into him and forget they’d ever have to leave the house again.

With another sigh, Armitage buried his hands in Poe’s wet hair, tugging at it slightly, urging him to deepen the kiss, but Poe merely stroked Armitage’s lips with his own, savouring every single breath that hit his skin.

Impatiently Armitage tugged tighter, pulling Poe’s face against his, his tongue darting forward to beg for entrance. Grinning to himself, Poe obliged, pushing Armitage up against the tiles, their cocks sliding against each other, urging them on and making Poe’s knees feel weak. He had to be careful. His leg might not have recovered yet.

Damn that crash and the mechanical failure that caused it. It had only been days from the final battle. A battle at which he hadn’t been present.

Instead, he’d been stuck in a nameless infirmary, worried sick about General Hux, who had only just become a fling for him, and feeling irritated that this fling hat happened at all. And that he was worried about this General Hux.

Damn it all.

Poe felt the lips beneath his shift into a smile, as Armitage reached between them, giving Poe’s cock the barest of strokes with his thumb while the hot water rained down on them, making their kiss taste clean and far too wet.

“I want you,” Armitage whispered into his mouth, his other hand still buried in Poe’s hair. “I want you so bad.”

Somehow he managed to nod and break away. “I want you to turn around for me,” he whispered, leaning in to kiss him again and letting his hand slide down Armitage’s back and guiding his index between his cheeks. “But not just now, okay?”

The simplest touch was enough to make Armitage whimper. It was so easy to evoke that sound from him. It had surprised him at first. To hear this high-pitched sound, followed immediately by a husky, shuddering breath.

Poe’s finger slid over him again, feeling the anticipatory clench as the water hit his back. Armitage made that sound again, finally breaking the kiss to hold on to Poe, his mouth pressed against his neck, as though determined to stifle the sounds, his breath vibrating against Poe’s sensitive skin. And then he relaxed, allowing Poe to stroke him, to roll his hips into him.

Armitage never looked at him in moments like these. At first Poe had thought he was embarrassed, but it didn’t take Poe long to realise that if Armitage Hux enjoyed something, be it a good meal, or really good sex, his eyes fell closed. And Poe loved seeing those eyelids flutter in the same rhythm as the hitching breath.

Poe kissed his neck, feeling the pulse beneath the skin as he reached to the right, for the place where they kept a small tube of lube for occasions like this.

“Poe…” Armitage whispered, his arms going around his middle as he ground his hips into Poe’s, sure that Poe would not give way. That he would hold him.

“Yeah, I’m here,” he whispered and just as he was popping the tube open and Armitage was inching closer, he felt Armitage start to slip. With a gasp, Poe let the bottle hit the slippery floor, and he caught him just in time.

From one second to the next the water turned icy cold, making them both jump and nearly topple over again as the cold stream hit them in the face.

“Sorry, I hit the… the thingy!” Armitage pushed him away and reached for the dial to turn off the water.

“Thingy?” Poe laughed, shuddering and reaching for the towels stacked neatly on a chair. So much for shower sex. “Armitage Hux does not know the word dial?”

“Oh shut up,” Armitage ripped one of the towels from him and paused. “I’m sorry…”

“I guess shower sex is off the table?”

Armitage sighed, looking up at the shower head and shrugged. “We have a really wonderful couch, you know that?”

Poe wasn’t even sure what he was thinking anymore. He quickly dried himself, then wrapped the towel around Armitage. He was still hard. Achingly so, and right now he wasn’t feeling like taking it slow anymore. Kissing Armitage’s neck he started pulling him out of the shower, letting the towel roam over Armitage’s chest, before he tossed it thoughtlessly on the ground.

Within a minute they were lying on the couch, their bodies still slightly damp, but no longer shivering. Armitage squirmed in front of him, his hair still wet as his head lay against Poe’s shoulder, his breathing quickening with every single circular movement of Poe’s finger inside him. The half-suppressed noises he made, the quick gasps, the hitched breathing were enough to make Poe want to come there and then.

Closing his eyes tight, he pressed his forehead against Armitage’s shoulder blade as he inserted another finger, stretching him. Somehow Armitage had managed to think about picking up the lube. What a genius he was…

“Poe, please…”

“I got you,” Poe whispered against the soft skin and straightened up to get some more lube. He’d never get sick of those rosy cheeks, he thought, as he hastily stroked his cock and bent down low over him. “Are you okay?” he asked, circling Armitage again and revelling in the drawn-out sigh.

“Yes.”

“Okay. Got something to hold on to?”

Armitage actually laughed. “I won’t fall off,” he grinned.

Chuckling softly, Poe clasped his hand over Armitage’s left one and slowly guided himself into Armitage, drawing it out, enjoying the feeling of being swallowed up bit by bit. The familiar heat was as welcome as the pressure and Armitage immediately finding their rhythm. As though they only needed to pick up again where they had left off previously. A conversation they’d had over and over again without it ever feeling exactly the same.

He clung to Armitage, burying himself deep inside him only to pull out very slowly, his lips on Armitage’s neck, his breathing already quickening.

Armitage leaned back, eyes fluttering. He didn’t need to ask. Poe knew what he wanted. Wrapping his arms around him, he pulled him up, keeping up the rhythm and at the same time making it easier for them to kiss. And already Armitage was coming to a close. His skin was searingly hot, his kiss sloppy just like it had been the first time. Greedy. Uncoordinated. Charming. His breathing almost shallow and strained when Poe touched his cock, stroking him.

Poe started trembling, picking up pace when his knees were about to buckle.

They came together mere seconds later, Armitage collapsing against him, strands of bright red hair sticking to his forehead as he leaned against Poe’s chest.

“I only wanted to shovel some snow,” he whispered breathlessly, a smile playing around his lips. His eyes were still closed.

Poe held him, kissing his cheek at least a dozen times. “Yeah, this was some fun extra exercise, huh?”

“Are we going to discuss the benefits of sex to health now?”

“No,” Poe grinned against his neck and let himself fall back, pulling Armitage with him so he lay on top of him. There was no resistance there. Just surrender into the embrace. “I just like looking at you like this… all flushed, breathless…”

Armitage grunted as he nestled his head against Poe’s neck, making himself small, as though staying here could make the rest of the world disappear, the layers of what remained of the fearsome general of the First Order vanishing especially in moments like these. He was quivering still and Poe wrapped him even more tightly in his arms as he rolled to the side, taking Armitage with him.

“Ready for some breakfast?” he whispered into Armitage’s ear, tracing the freckles on his shoulders with his fingertip. He wasn’t in the least bit cold anymore. His leg wasn’t giving him any more trouble.

Groaning, Armitage wrapped his arm around Poe’s torso.

“Hey, you wanted food.”

“Didn’t I just say tea?”

“Well, I also have bread and cheese and fruit and hot chocolate.”

“My Poe…” Armitage muttered, turning his head. “Always trying to feed me.”

“You like food.” Raising his hand, Poe brushed the wonderfully silky hair out of his face. There were traces of silver interwoven in the copper strands. “And I like to watch you eat.”

“I know.” Armitage chuckled, looking up at him with those wonderfully green eyes now. There were lines on his face too. They could only be seen up close, but they were there and seeing them like this, around his eyes, in the corners of his lips. “What?”

“Just thinking…” Poe muttered.

“You have to be more precise.”

His face was actually hurting from all the grinning. Armitage did that to him so often. It was so easy to smile around him, especially in moments like this. “About you.” He trailed his free hand up Armitage’s spine, feeling how heavy his limbs were now. Heavy and fully sated. “How I like to see your wrinkles and all the other signs of age.”

Armitage didn’t dismiss this. He didn’t feel insulted. He knew what Poe meant when he said it and he pushed himself up to look down on him. To pass his fingers over Poe’s lips, brush them through his own greying curls. He bent over him, lips trailing his ever so lightly while his hand travelled down his body now. Along the scar in his side and down to the barely visible line indicating the place where the synthetic skin began. It was a shade darker than his own skin by now. Another sign of age.

Of age and of survival.

Poe returned the kiss, holding Armitage’s face in place and enjoying the smell of sweat and soap and sex.

“I could eat,” Armitage said finally and Poe blinked up at the beautiful green eyes staring down at him. Those green eyes with the crinkles, which only deepened when he smiled down at Poe. “It’ll be a while before the blizzard lets me go outside again.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I have to admit... I was inspired by Viraaja's "The Things We Deserve" concerning Hux being cold all the time. I loved that bit of her fic and everything else she wrote! 
> 
> Also check out partialresonance's works! She's really really good at breaking your heart. <3


End file.
